Estrellas
by khryztall
Summary: Entre risas y conversaciones Ymir y Christa comparten deseos con las estrellas; o donde dos deseos llevan al mismo resultado pero con distintas palabras.


Pensado para publicar en Tumblr, párrafos más pequeños para que no se pierdan los diálogos, pero más notorio es cuando al final no puedo utilizar -o ni idea como- alineación a la derecha.

Mini fic para practicar, y de paso ver si agarro el valor de pedir rol -y no sentir que voy a ser un completo desastre, por novato y terrible manejo del personaje-

* * *

-¿Y? - cuestionó dando palmadas sobre su regazo, el gesto, indicativo para que su acompañante ocupara sus piernas como asiento. Ymir no era de las que perdían oportunidades como esa, menos estando a solas y con el atardecer ya desgastando la energía de las constantes amenazas en la cercanía. Tiempo perfecto para concentrarse solo y solo en Christa.

- ¿Que discusión tan importante tuvieron los humanos como para que mi adoraba Christa no pudiera pasar la mañana conmigo?- Se contentó enormemente al ver su oferta aceptada, la espalda de Christa contra su pecho y su cabello acariciando la expuesta piel de su cuello, calosfríos un precio insignificante comparado con poder rodear a Christa en sus brazos.

Su persona más importante, aunque muy mártir y fácil de engañar, era suya y de nadie más. Si era necesario volvería a encargarse de cualquier otro osado que quisiera alejarla de su lado.

- Tradiciones - Comenzó Christa insegura, sus finos dedos delineando el contorno de las manos de Ymir -huesos acentuados, piel gruesa y ninguna cicatriz; Ymir no perdía esas características al transformarse-. Sintió esos mismo dedos cubrir su mano, el rostro de Christa inclinándose para concentrarse en esa única unión

- Bueno, no exactamente. Sino ¿qué costumbres podíamos llegar a compartir.? Como ustedes son de acá afuera y nosotros no, tienen que haber hábitos distintos-

- Hmm, no creo que sean tan diferentes. Digo además de que nosotros comemos dulces e inocentes humanos para la umph—-! - Admitía que se merecía ese golpe. Igual no se arrepentía.

- Ymir! Hablo en serio. Además ustedes no comen humanos - respondió Christa. No tenía que ver su rostro para saber que encontraría un mohín. A veces preguntaba como su ingenua prometida había sobrevivido más de allá de una década.

-¿Verdad? Y eso que paso anoche creo ah—! -

Christa se lo dejaba demasiado fácil, que con sus sonrojos y vergüenzas, llevaría a Ymir a enlistarse al grupo de masoquistas -con ella ya un Duo-.

-¡No andes divulgando esas cosas! - Christa intentó alejarse de ella, Ymir solo presionó más su abrazo sin ganas de perder ese cálido contacto. El suave peso del pecho de Christa reposando sobre sus brazos - ¡Y-Ymir!-

- Ya, ya. - Recostó su barbilla sobre el cabello rubio de Christa, su postura mucho más relajada - Veamos… ¿Ustedes piden deseos? -

-Si, muchos piden deseos a las murallas. Las llamadas diosas Sina, Rose y Maria-

No del todo igual, pero por algo tenían que empezar. Algo simple, que pudieran aceptar todos.

-Nosotros igual. Aunque no tenemos diosas, tampoco murallas… - Reclinó su peso contra el frío tejado, dejando a Christa recostarse en ella - En cambio tenemos estrellas, cientos de ellas. - El cielo extenso frente a ellas apenas oscurecía junto al paso del anochecer, la brisa a su alrededor indicando otro noche más cerca del invierno

- En especial, la primera que ocupa el cielo. Es a ella a quien le deseamos, si tenemos suerte caerá y traerá nuestro deseo con ella- Leyenda o no, la historia siempre resaltaba en su memoria. Quizás era su favorita o la última que recordaba en medio de todas las pesadillas, de cualquier forma no tenía en mente otro más significativa y tampoco le daría mucha cabeza en ello.

- ¿Esa? - Curiosa subió la mirada, Christa debía ser una chica con suerte. Pequeña y brillante, un único puntillo resplandeciente resaltando entre las copiosas nubes. Cuantas veces eran ya las que presenciaba esa escena, esperando y esperando hasta que por fin su estrella cayó.

Medio siglo. Respiró profundo, el aroma de Christa mezclándose con el del bosque cercano, más de cincuenta años para que se cumpliera su primer deseo.

-Exacto! - Tal vez ya era hora que probara una segunda vez - Ahora encantadora, cierra los ojos y desea a las estrellas que tengamos un matrimonio próspero y feliz! - No perdía nada por sugerir buenos deseos.

- Ya quisieras! - Cerró los ojos, la sonrisa en su cara tan placentera como la delicada risa de su Christa, esa conversación otra más a la lista de sus riñas sin sentido. Un simple tira y afloja al que se habían acostumbrado rápidamente.

- Uhh Que deseo puedo pedir? - Se concentró en la imagen de la estrella brillando sobre ella, su nuevo deseo resonando como mantra en su mente.

_ A las estrellas yo le deseo…._

-Ymir! - llamó Christa, su voz y su nombre -el de ambas- viajando frente a sus ojos antes de desvanecerse cual arena. Su subconsciente aun recitando su deseo, más o menos.

- ¿Hm? -

- ¿Que deseo pediste? - De verdad que era una inocentona, cuanto más sencillo se lo iba a dejar.

- Que Christa me regale su primer beso. -

- N-no! Ymir! Tomate las cosas con más seriedad! - Sintió el cuerpo sobre suyo agitarse, de ser ella un hombre se imaginaba otra clase de seriedad apareciendo por culpa de su Christa. Pero ni ella era un chico, ni Christa tampoco tenía tanta soltura para saber lo que eso podía significar - Además… -

- ¿Que? Christa, modula - Pensar que ella es la civilizada, mientras que Ymir la salvaje titan.

- Di-je 'Ya eso pasó!' - Oh

- Cuando esto termine, tienes que casarte conmigo. No acepto excusas - Se propuso dejar esa como la última vez, por esa noche al menos, que se divirtiera a costillas de lo expresiva que llegaba a ser Christa. El puchero y la '¡Odiosa, Ymir!' un buen regalo de despedida

- Deseo revelado es un deseo perdido. Christa si alguien escucha lo que pides, jamas se va a cumplir -

- A-Ah! Vale! -

Minutos en los que sólo el silbido de las hojas se escuchó, el jaleo de los pocos habitantes de ese villa ahogado bajo la brisa nocturna. Así podían engañarse pensando que vivían libres y seguros, un mundo completo solo para ellas, no rivalidades, batallas, muertes ni amenazas que dejaran en riesgo la posibilidad un mañana. Eran las noches silenciosas de ese lugar, lo que al final de todo convenció a Ymir de permanecer con ese trío de chiquillos -antes de Christa, de sobrevivir junto a todos ellos. Esa era su única razón

- ¿Cayó la estrella? -

- Paciencia, mi Christa. Verás que toma algo de tiempo antes de que se llene la estrella-

_ ….Permanecer junto a ella_

** -¡Ymir, e-espera solo un poco más! -**

_ Christa…._

** -¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡No cierres los ojos!-**

_….Hasta el último segundo_

**-¿Q-qué importa si estábamos en peligro? -**

_No importa cuán corto sea…._

** -¿Ymir, me escuchas?-**

_O doloroso…_

**-¡M-mi deseo es protegerte! -**

_Deseo vivir a su lado._

** -Hasta que la estrella caiga-**

_Solo un poco más._

**- ¡N-no puedes morir!-**

- Toma tiempo para que una sola estrella se llene de deseos

pero seguro y sin falta, llegará ese día.

** El día que mi deseo se cumpla, ****espero que nunca llegue. **

**Porque mi deseo es**

**Protegerte,**

** Ymir.**


End file.
